Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Collide
by thechossen1
Summary: Xeahnort has been defeated and at last the worlds where put at peace, but now a new threat is coming can Sora use his keyblade powers to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Collide**_

_Hey guys it's me im back and alive, anyway got something to share_

_1st off ima bring this back, with the reveal of kingdom hearts 3 i have been pretty hyped and anxious and hyped like crazy, so i wanted to write for it again._

_1st off let me just say im making this after the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, where the Xehanort Saga supposedly ends, so i can make up a whole new story and bring my ol Xilonot back, _

_This story will portray sora and Co. stopping Xilonot from trying to collide the worlds together for whatever reason._

_I plan on doing a lot of neato stuff and heres what i plan on doing._

_. _I plan to add whole new worlds way beyond the disney properties, examples ima spout out just because include,

. Bikini Bottom

. Mojave wasteland

. El dorado

. Kaiba's Blimp

. Marvel Universe

. DC Universe

. Other Disney worlds

. Namek

. Mushroom kingdom

Even Jurassic Park, and more.

Im also deciding whether to add Daffy and Porky Pig, or bring Gilgamesh back.

Gona make up a whole 1 story, so no Kingdom hearts worlds collide Sequels

I'll began writing whenever

thanx see you when i finish all this


	2. Chapter 2: the Escape of Xilonat

_**Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Collide**_

In the mysterious tower, Yen Sid of Disney fame is on his office with Mickey, " I suppose you know why i summoned you hear Mickey" he said.

" Of course, i herd of what just happened" Mickey said. " and to think, it's only been a year since we defeated Xeahnort, now a new threats upon us and here we are back where we started" Mickey said disappointed. " New worlds from afar had started appearing, i fear a cataclysm is approaching one more greater than we can imagine, Xilonat has been free and knowing him his goals will be reached" said Yen Sid.

Meanwhile, in what appears to be a tower like prison, Armored Warriors wielding gun-like Keyblades guard the prison. Inside this tower where stairs that reached upstairs and downstairs, all the way downstairs is where the prisoner once lye Xilonat.

Yen Sid and Mickey, walk towards a pile of broken chains, and 2 massive weights which where on the floor.

" Golly i guess when Xilonat wan't out he want's out" said Mickey.

" We lost countless good men, to that animal" said one guard, but unlike the others he wore a cape.

Looking at a video surveillance showed an old man with long silver hair and beard, he was bound in chains, and his 2 arms where restrained by the giant weights.

2 guards watched over him,

" We all know why Xilonat had to be locked away" said Mickey. " Yes his goal was worry some" said Yen Sid. " what was his goal may i ask" asked one of the Caped Guard.

" He wanted to unlock the power of kingdom hearts to collide all the worlds into one, creating a disaster hellish world which he'd rule" said Yen Sid. " Good thing he was locked away during the whole Xeahnort threat i don't think having both would've helped a lot" said Mickey.

The video continued with, Xilonat being able to get up regardless of the weight, and chains. Al the guards came in ready to sustain Xilonat, than let out a huge explosion of darkness, turning the surrounding knights into fogs of shadows that blew away from the wind, and Xilonat had vanished.

"WOW" said Mickey with aw.

" Yes wow indeed, it seems Xilonat finally after all these years escaped" said Yen Sid. "What can we do sir" said the Captain Guard.

"Sir" said one guard as the 3 look behind.

"We have a guess with us, a royal one" he said, " Minnie?"

"no" he said as he turns around as well.

a rabbit wearing royal attire, walked in the door, with a anthropomorphic pig, and a tall black anthropomorphic duck.

"Another king?" said Mickey jumping down to see this rabbit.

"eh what up doc" he said as the 2 look at each other.

" And who might you be?" asks Mickey firmly. "Im Bugs Bunny, and these are my subjects Porky Pig, and Daffy Duck"

"ho-ho-hows it going" stuttered Porky.

" I am not a subject" said Daffy crossing his hands.

" Amazing you must come from one of these new worlds that have been popping up" said Yen Sid.

" Yeah we where abouta ask why our world sort of gravitated here, so we boarded our gummi ship and tried to find a world that looked like it was in charge" said Bugs. " I-I saw this world, and noticed its-its inhabitants where guards, or sol-soldiers" said Porky.

"This is a Worlds Prison, a world built eons again to keep beings who threatened the balance of light and darkness" said Yen-Sid, " Only a select few know about it, me and Yen are 2 of em" said Mickey.

" So about my worlds little problem?" said Bugs. " I don't understand it myself, perhaps it involves xilonat perhaps now, all i know is...

_"We need Sora" _

The others looked at Yen-Sid in agreement, except for Bugs and co, who wondered who or what that is.

" Whats a "Sora"?" asked Daffy. " He's the Keyblades chosen one" said Mickey. "yu-yu-your majesty, i read about said Keyblade warrior back at our kingdom, it was said he defeated the darkness, and saved all the worlds" said Porky. "Is that right?" Bugs said.

Meanwhile not to far from them was another cell, the cell contained Maleficent, next to her cell was Pete. After the events of kingdom hearts III, the 2 villains had to be put away for there crimes (Note im going with my own little pretend ending to 3, sorry)

" Do you hear that Maleficent" said Pete. " Theres a big thing going around, sense Xilonats escape, and the runts coming back" said Pete. " Hmmm yes this is good, perhaps now we can began our plan to escape. " What about the other Xeahnorts, the ones that the old Xeahnort summoned to help him unleash kingdom hearts do we rescue them?" asked Pete. " no, no they will be to much trouble, when the king and his fools leave, we can began our escape" said Maleficent. " Excellent" said Pete grinning.

_"Allright so it's settled, Daffy and Porky will travel with your 2 aids "Donald" and "Goofy" to retrieve Sora, i will stay here and assist you 2"_

said Bugs as he sticks his hand out for a handshake

Donald and Goofy are with Mickey, looking rather worried

Donald whispers to goofy, "I don't like them, the black duck kind of reminds me of me?". "aw garsh donald your both ducks, let's give them a chance will get to know them better become friends," Goofy said.

" He-Hey Daffy, do you think we-well get along" whispered Porky to Daffy. "I have no clue Porky i don't like them there familiar i think i played piano with that duck once heaven knows where" said Daffy slapping his forehead.

Mickey shakes Bugs hands.

_"Donald, Goofy go with them and bring Sora, Riku, and Kairi here we will explain the rest" _

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Bugs, Daffy, and Porky go to the Gummi ship parking lot. Mickey whistles and Pluto jumps out of the Highwind.

" That a boy, alright you guys the ships clean and ready to go" said Mickey, the 4 go in the ship and turn it on. As it begins to lift off the ground daffy looks at the 2 kings waving goodbye. "Alright what can you 2 do?" asked Donald.

" uh-uh im-im a Mage much like you tho i master myself in the art of-of curing" said Porky, " And im the kings royal thief" said Daffy as Donald and Goofy look at him confused.

" What, i steal things legally" said Daffy as the 2 turn around and confused and blasted the ship towards the direction of Sora's home.

* * *

_Meanwhile in an unknown area_

In a dark room where nothing can be seen, a orb shows the events that just surpassed.

A bearded man looks at the orb smiling.

" hehe, how foolish these young ones are to think i can be defeated so easily,yes bring the keyblade warrior, he's exactly what i need" the bearded man was Xilonat who began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Sora the hero of this story, the keyblade warrior wearing whatever clothes he wore in KH3, is sitting on the island's signature tree with Kairi and Riku.

" Man it's been how long since we saved the worlds" Sora said almost missing them. " I forget, but man what an adventure" said Riku.

" Gosh you guys aren't actually missing it are you?' asked Kairi.

"A little bit" said Sora jokingly, as Kairi pretended to hit him.

the looked up to see a shooting star.

"Make a wish you 2" said Riku as the 3 friends closed there eyes and wished.

as they opened it they noticed that it was a Gumiship crashing down on them luckily missing and hitting the beach

" THATS THE HIGHWIND, DONALD, GOOFY?"

Sora ran, with Riku and Kairi following.

Tidus, Wakka and Selphie who where also on the beach saw the crash too and when't to see what was up.

The Hatch opened

Steam was gushing outside

Sora had a smile ready to see his 2 comrades

and what comes out was a duck and a pig,

Sora's face turned into disappointment.

"Hey your not Donald and Goofy?" questioned Sora.

" No im not, im Daffy Duck, thats Porky your 2 friends are still inside" said Daffy, and Donald bursts out in a tantrum, with goofy coming out a bit dizzy.

"WAHHHH THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER DRIVE THIS MACHINE" said Donald furiously. " Hey it was your fault, if you didn't distract me with your dumb voice!" yelled Daffy, " YOU WANA TUSSLE SPITTY MC'SPITTER!" the insults fallowed until Sora said something.

" DONALD, GOOFY it's so good to see you" Sora said smiling.

"SORA!" they both screamed in joy hugging each other.

"Weirdoes" Daffy whispered to Porky.

" Sora we have an emergency we need you 3 to come with us to see the kings" said goofy.

" Kings-s-s-s, as in S, as in more than one?" said Riku, " wait there are more than 1 king" said Kairi.

Daffy mouth dropped as he notices Kairi, he proceeds to whistle and than hold Kairi as if they did a romantic dance.

" doux belle femme, ô combien belle omelette au fromage" he said, as Kairi slaps his beak to the other side of his mouth.

he puts kairi back into her normal position and goes back to porky.

" Who are these 2?" asked Sora. " Sora this is Daffy Duck, no relation to Donald Duck, and Porky Pig, there the other kinds consultants and they had to tag a long to help find ya, except donald and daffy got into a little argument and we ended up crashing in here" said Goofy.

" Thats us" said Daffy pointing to him.

" I guess my wish came true, Kairi, Riku are you guys ready to go on another worlwind adventure" said Sora, as the three friends got together shaking there heads yes.

"Great, so whats this emergency?" asked Kairi, " Well the king said he'd tell yah when we-"

before goofy could finish they see a halogram message being played from the ship.

" Daffy, Porky it's Bugs your king"

Bugs popped up in the hologram wearing new attire much like mickeys black attire from BBS,

" We had a breakout back at the Prison some old hag and a big cat escaped, the prison is under attack, listen Mickey wanted me to say to not come back, explain everything to the kid, and find some place called hallow bastion, we will meet up there if we can go there try and find your friends Leon, things will escalate from there, i gotta go good luck doc"

The transmission ended,

"Big cat? PETE, and MALEFICENT" said Sora, " g-guess we have a change of plans" said Porky.

"Okay on second thought we will go to hallow bastion, and will explain everything there" said Donald.

Sora simply nodded, as he looks at Tidus and his friends. " man sora off to save the worlds again, bring us islanders back a souvenir would you" said Tidus, "I got you guys don't Worry" said Sora.

The group where in the ship which began gravitating off the beach and blasting off to the stars.

**_NEXT TIME:_**

Maleficent and Pete are bringing the villains back, and there new base of operations the worlds prison is a perfect place to star,

Sora meets up with only one king which shall it be

Hallow Bastion is under attack, who is attacking find out next time...

**_FIN_**

doux belle femme, ô combien belleomelette au fromage


End file.
